Quemadura
by snitchesgetstitchesbitches
Summary: Es impresionante como un simple toque tiene el poder suficiente para doblarte las rodillas. Alone x Tenma. (Centrado alrededor de esa escena del capítulo 7 del anime).


**A/N: Que puedo decir además de que me he convertido en basura absoluta por esta pareja. Los amo demasiado, son muy perfectos en la vida aksshddgfhjg. Literalmente representan una serie de tropos que me encantan en la mayoría de mis ships, y de verdad no me imaginaba que fuera a encontrar un OTP tan intenso en Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas. Tengo la esperanza de que cuando me termine el manga, no sé, llegue la revelación de que son canon o que por lo menos se confirmen los sentimientos románticos de uno de los dos, porque en serio con la química que tienen y lo full cargadas de tensión que están sus interacciones es imposible no verlo desde el ángulo romántico. Sería un desperdicio que no lo enfocaran por ahí, especialmente cuando el núcleo de la historia pareciera ser la relación entre ellos dos U_u**

* * *

Quemadura

Es impresionante como un simple toque tiene el poder suficiente para doblarte las rodillas. Y, por un instante, no hay nada más en tu mente, nada en lo que puedas pensar aparte del inevitable cuestionamiento sobre cómo no lo habías notado antes. El aliento se queda estancado en el diafragma, y no estás respirando, no estás funcionando como deberías, porque cada parte de ti, todos tus sentidos se han apagado hasta el punto en que lo único que eres capaz de percibir es a él. Solo a él.

Sus dedos son brazas contra tu el papel inflamado de tu piel, dejando marcas ardientes en tus mejillas, la huella palpable del efecto que él tiene sobre ti. Te sientes débil de repente, moldeable como la arcilla, o incluso tan dócil como un pincel entre sus delicados dedos. Lo sientes como nunca lo has sentido: el aroma de la negruzca cascada de cabello azabache embriagándote, su potente presencia que te ciega a tu entorno, la belleza sobrenatural que siempre lo ha caracterizado y que siempre te ha dejado sin aire. _Es Alone_ , tu mente grita. _Alone, mi Alone_. Tan devastadoramente desconocido y familiar a la vez.

Sería tan fácil fingir, cerrar los ojos e imaginar la frágil suavidad de sus manos en las tuyas sucias y cubiertas en vendas por culpa de tus tendencias temperamentales, recordar el pequeño pliegue entre sus perfectas cejas, perturbando la harmonía angelical de su ovalado rostro de grandes orbes azules, similares a las de un ciervo, de mejillas sonrosadas y de bulbosos pétalos fungiendo como labios.

Más fácil aún, piensas, sería borrarle esa macabra sonrisa con un beso.

Hipnotizado, le miras. No eres más que una mosca atraída por el calor de la luz, volando fielmente hasta tu perdición.

 _"Éramos como hermanos,"_ le habías dicho en los restos de un poblado en llamas. Antes de pronunciar las palabras pensaste que era cierto. Solo cuando salieron una tras otra en desesperado atropello fue que reconociste el error en una lógica que aparentaba ser inquebrantable.

Muy tarde te diste cuenta que el cosquilleo aleteando en los recovecos de tu estómago, la compulsión de estar más cerca de lo humanamente posible, la burbujeante felicidad al ver a tu mejor amigo sonreír, la necesidad inherente de protegerlo y de estar permanentemente a su lado existían porque la profundidad de tu afecto hacia Alone va más alla del que se tiene por un amigo o un hermano; y no fue hasta que tu primer amor, tu inocente amor de la infancia, destruyó esa misma noción en frente de tus ojos, que lo descubriste. Tú, el chico que arrugaba la nariz al pensar en romance, el que se burlaba de Yato porque el iluso creía que tú y Sasha estaban enamorados. Tú, el que entendió la realidad de sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando el corazón cesó sus latidos.

Ahora lo ves, ahora es que lo aceptas, cuando ya no puedes tenerlo, y lo miras en toda su magnífica expresión de Dios del Inframundo frente a tu figura inmóvil, tan cerca pero tan inalcanzable. Sigue siendo hermoso, sigues deseando amarlo con cada fibra de tu ser, aunque el azul de sus ojos esté ahora contaminado por el infinito tono de la muerte.

Tragas. Respiras. Recuerdas que no estás solo, y que Yato y Yuzuriha apenas se encuentran un par de pies detrás de ti, observando el intercambio con mal disimulada ansiedad.

Te concentras en el contenido de las palabras de Alone-no, de Hades- y escuchas atentamente. Una vez que termina el mundo entero se te viene encima de los hombros, el interior de tu boca se permea con el sabor a sangre y al fuego que consumió a tu pueblo natal hasta los cimientos, lo tomas por la muñeca derecha sintiéndote desvanecer porque sabes que lo estás perdiendo, a tu chico artista del orfanato, a tu eterno e imposible anhelo. Alejando el delirio de su palma en tu mejilla, clavas tus uñas donde su manga no alcanza a cubrir piel translucida. Hay tantas cosas que quieres decirle, pero no puedes evitar pensar que ya no tiene sentido-las confesiones de un niño que nunca ha aprendido a amar permanecerán almacenadas en la base de tu garganta, mudas, sin voz propia.

Armándote de valor, en lugar de lo que debiste confesar antes del comienzo de la Guerra Santa, rechazas a Alone, a sus casi ingenuas propuestas de salvación, y lo retas, identificando un picaresco brillo en su mirada, una señal de emoción que necesitas perseguir y alimentar a pesar de que lo correcto, lo justo y lo racional sería que quisieras apagar las llamaradas dentro de él, que lo odiaras, que lo quisieras ver de rodillas, arrastrándose y rogando por misericordia, después de todas las vidas que ha arruinado y los sueños que ha derrumbado.

Y, sin embargo, al final estás plenamente consciente de que nada de eso importa, ni el odio, ni el resentimiento, ni el dolor, ni la traición o el rechazo. Ni siquiera tus ataduras a los caballeros y a Sasha parecieran tener peso.

Cuando se va, todavía adviertes un punzante hormigueo donde Alone engastó sus marcas indelebles al tocarte.

* * *

 **A/N: Sé que este fandom no está muy activo últimamente así que me conformo con views, pero los comentarios siempre serán bien apreciados por aquí ;) Y ya pues, estoy tan obsesionada con estos dos que hasta tal vez termine haciendo un manifiesto de esos que solían publicar en livejournal lol.**


End file.
